


Quiet Competition

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: Jack Thompson Things [25]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, it's like that but with sexual tension, playful rivalry, you know that friend that you show love by just verbally abusing them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: Sometimes a quick comeback is all you need to fall in love.
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Jack Thompson Things [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120916
Kudos: 17





	Quiet Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This was the last of my fictober requests! I'm not sure what I'm going to be doing next, but if you want to keep up with me you can do so on tumblr on either my main blog @fandomsandxfiles or my marvel fic blog @fandomsandxfiles-writes

"Hey, Blondie!" you said as you poked your head into the chief's office. "The LA office is on the phone for you." 

"How unimaginative Y/N," was his response. "Didn't you use that one already?" 

"Would you rather me call you Jacky instead?" You asked, eyebrows raised. 

That shut him up. "You said LA was on the horn?"

"Yeah, Daniel says it's urgent."

"I'll deal with Sousa," Jack said, reaching for the phone receiver.. "Don't you have work to do?" 

"Don't tell me what to do," you joked.

" **Watch me.** I am your boss after all." 

You could only roll your eyes at him as you shut the door and walked back to your desk. 

You had an unusual relationship with the chief, in that you rarely actually called him by his name. Instead, you opted for often ridiculous nicknames and various insults, and surprisingly, he never really said anything. In fact, he would occasionally fire back with some nicknames of his own, and you both recognized that it was all in good fun. 

You have definitely gotten shocked looks from new hires, because they all see Jack as the scary boss, as someone you would never joke with. To be fair though, it is odd for everyone to hear you waltz through the bullpen and call him an idiot, and for him to just roll with it. Some of your favorite nicknames for him included "Blondie" (which he heard earlier), the classic "idiot," and the not very imaginative but also very accurate "Chief of the morons." 

He would fire back with his own insults or reuse some of the names you called him, but most of the time he just gave you a patronizing look and shook his head. You honestly did wonder why he hadn't fired you at this point, but maybe that was because Peggy would come all the way back from LA to kick his ass if he ever did actually fire you. 

Then one day, he actually did start to get you back, by causing the most infuriating inconveniences. He'd hand you back case files and say they were filled out wrong just to watch you fret and go over the file again, trying desperately to figure out what you did wrong. Or he'd hide the sugar in some random agent's desk, so he could watch you obsessively search for it when you wanted a cup of coffee. 

***

Soon you had to fly out to LA to help Peggy and Daniel with a case. They requested your help specifically, and that made you really happy because you missed them. While you were in Los Angeles, it seemed that Jack called nearly every day to bother the three of you, and it got the point where Peggy and Daniel were seriously confused, because Jack rarely bothered them before. It wasn't until you offhandedly mentioned the running joke between the two of you did Peggy put two and two together. "He likes you." 

Your mouth dropped open in shock. "Peggy, you may be right most of the time, but this isn't one of them." 

"Why else would he let you call him all those dumb names? If anyone else did that, they would be unemployed right now." 

She thankfully let the subject go after you gave her a glaring look, but her words stuck in the back of your mind. Did Jack like you? Did you like Jack? Attraction to the chief was something you never really considered, mainly because it was inherently unprofessional. But if you were being completely honest with yourself, you liked the idea of dating the chief. He was no doubt attractive, and he was funny and kind (to you at least). You couldn't stop thinking about him for the rest of your time in LA, and soon you had a full-blown crush on the man. 

You were determined to not let your newfound feelings change the way that you interacted with him, so you acted like nothing was different when you walked back into the New York SSR, stepping into the chief's office and calling him an idiot. 

**"I missed this,"** he said with a smile (after calling you a moron back). "You calling me dumb names. It was too quiet around here." 

"Is that why you kept calling the LA office?" you asked. "Peggy and Daniel got annoyed after a while because you kept interrupting." 

"I just wanted to know when the case would be over," he said. "So I knew when you were coming back." 

"Peggy was so annoyed," you laughed. "She thinks you were annoying us because you liked me, which I told her was literally ridic-" 

You stopped talking when he swore under his breath. "Carter!" he mumbled. 

"What?" Now you were confused. 

"Oh screw it," he said, and the next thing you knew, he had walked over to you, taken your face in his hands, and was kissing you. You immediately kissed back, mind racing. 

When you broke apart, you were both slightly out of breath. "I guess Peggy was right then," you said quietly. "You do like me." 

"Let's just keep this to ourselves for a little while, okay?" he said, taking your hand. "I don't want to have to admit to Carter that she's the reason I actually made a move." 

You stood a little taller and kissed him on the cheek. "Alright, but you know we're going to have to tell her eventually right?" 

"Yeah I do, but I think I just want to keep you to myself for a little while," he said, placing a gentle kiss on your lips. 

You were glad the blinds were shut and the door was closed, because you would have never heard the end of it from the other agents.

 _\- the end -_


End file.
